Morado
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Su belleza extranjera brilla mas que la misma luna.


No debería haber salido tan tarde.

La ciudad está completamente quieta mientras la atraviesa, autos rezagados volviendo a sus hogares pasan de vez en cuando como huyendo de la venida de la medianoche. Ella ha caminado mucho, no sabe cuánto exactamente, de su casa llega hasta la apertura de la plaza previa al puente que une Miyama con Shinto, refulgente en su color rojo tiñendo con sus luces el agua debajo que adopta un color entre purpura y azul oscuro. Se frena allí, en esa misma plaza solitaria, debajo de una luz parpadeante que necesita ser cambiada y no deja de zumbar en su oído, frente a ella el resto de los faros brillan en un fuerte blanco, reflejadas en el húmedo asfalto que todavía se recupera de unas largas horas de lluvia.

El puente, tan metálico y grande, majestuoso, una construcción tan conocida y constante en tantas ciudades Japonesas atravesando ríos, pero al mismo tiempo algo que ella encuentra muy bonito, tal vez sea por su color tan real y vivo, no importa el clima o el ambiente siempre será como una lanza roja uniendo ambas ciudades.

Como en trance se encuentra sobre el puente, encontrando la escalera para subir sin siquiera buscarle, se conoce ese lugar como la palma de su mano, y al llegar al camino recto que lleva de un lado a otro un auto pasa a toda máquina por encima, sonando peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, levantando sus marrones cabellos al viento, agitando su ropa de color claro.

Hay algo más en el puente, tan colorido y tan extraño como la estructura misma.

Se acerca caminando lentamente y sus rasgos van aclarándose ante su vista, la piel palida de su rostro acompañada por esos rasgos extranjeros y adultos, la figura de gran altura vestida enteramente con colores oscuros como siempre lo hace. El viento juega con su cabello, el oscuro cielo nublado hace lo mejor para convertir ese agradable violáceo pastel en un morado oscuro que parece quedarle mucho mejor, el rostro que día a día se ve tan seductor y seguro mira hacia arriba, tras sus anteojos ligeramente deslizados por su nariz se nota una mirada triste y melancólica, entrecerrados por el viento pegando en su cara, en ellos se reflejan memorias distantes de un lugar que sin duda está lejos tanto en tiempo como en espacio.

Su imagen es contradictoria, hermosa y peligrosa, se ve como una mujer del siglo actual pero aun así parece contrastar con sus ropas nuevas y el moderno puente rojo, en sus oídos puede oir el viento como una canción y sus pasos siendo la melodía, pasos que no puede detener, se acerca a ella hasta que finalmente esos labios se mueven.

\- Ayako –

Menciona su nombre, la voz es poco más que un susurro que el viento lleva sin esfuerzo, pero por más que apenas la escuche ella nunca podrá escuchar el zumbar de ese tono tan bajo.

Se detiene en el lugar, paralizada al oírla, recordando que es Rider la que está en frente, de solo hacer eso le vuelven los escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

\- Rider… - Responde nerviosa, todavía a unos dos metros de distancia de esa figura atrayente – ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo –

Casi es la medianoche y sin importar cuanta luz haya en las calles el amenazante cielo tormentoso hace lo posible para no dejar que la luna ilumine los pasajes oscuros, el lugar donde ellas están al menos está bien iluminado, aun así no es horario para ninguna, aunque Mitsuzuri tiene la sospecha de que Rider no tendría problemas si alguien extraño viniera a por ella.

\- Necesitaba aire – Se justifica, sintiendo el pesar de esos ojos pálidos, aunque no especifica la razón, los problemas en su propia casa son suyos y no querria hablar demasiado frente a Rider.

\- Tal vez sea algo excesivo venir hasta aquí arriba por aire –

\- Podría decir lo mismo –

La repuesta de Ayako viene de sorpresa, refutándole con toda tranquilidad y casi una pizca de picardía en su comentario, sorpresa para ambas, pero pronto Mitsuzuri se siente bien por ello, Rider ahora mismo no es la misma que en la noche, su figura es mucho menos amenazante y el aura que la rodea no salta todo tipo de alarmas en la joven estudiante.

\- De todas formas el único que me extrañará será mi hermano – Dice de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio que queda entre ellas, tratando de mover la conversación por cortesía pura.

\- Tu hermano… -

Entonces vuelve a mirar al horizonte, vuelve a perder su color, su piel resalta con el brilla de las luces, de su boca escapa un suspiro melancólico, vuelve a la posición que estaba antes de que Ayako llegara allí, como si diera por terminada la conversación.

Y sin embargo, ella siente la necesidad de seguir.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos Rider? –

\- Tenia hermanas – Dice rápidamente en una voz seca, su tono enmascara perfectamente esa tristeza que claramente se ve – Hace mucho tiempo, en otro lugar completamente distinto –

\- Lo siento, no sabía… -

\- Claro que no sabías –

Podría irse de allí corriendo y Rider no la perseguiría, nunca lo hace, cada encuentro que han tenido si bien escala a niveles incomodos rápidamente nunca se sintió como una invasión de su privacidad pues incluso después de eso Rider sigue comportándose como una buena vecina, gran amiga de Sakura, inquilina de la residencia Emiya. Hay algo hermosamente peligroso en ella, su cabello ondulante como serpiente y su voz que parece predicar la muerte misma antes de morder tu corazón…

Y no corre, no, de hecho se acerca más.

Sus manos hacen ruido al dar palmadas en el barandal del camino bajo el puente, estando a centímetros de la alta mujer extranjera, Ayako mantiene su vista en ese lejano cielo que se funde con el oscuro rio al salir al mar. Rider levanta la mirada por supuesto, es la única vez que voluntariamente Ayako se le ha acercado tanto, usualmente no es más que un ratoncito corriendo de sus avances, aunque ahora haga lo posible y falle para verse tranquila, es más importante el hecho que se ha acercado así. De un mordisco podría saborearla, Ayako se siente como parada cerca de una peligrosa jaula en un zoológico, temiendo por su vida pero segura a la vez.

El rostro de Rider desaparece de a poco, inclinada hacia adelante donde sus sedosos cabellos morados tapan cualquier expresión desde donde Ayako puede mirar.

\- Ayako – Vuelve a hablar, su voz zumba otra vez en los oídos de la joven estudiante - ¿Te parezco un monstruo? –

Entonces el hecho de que están más cerca que nunca no es algo que solo note la muchacha, al escucharle se tensa pensando que volverá a ser la Rider de siempre, bajo esa amenaza no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea decir la verdad.

\- B-bueno… eres algo... intimidante… -

Esas palabras se hunden en Rider como puñales, aunque no pueda ver su rostro nota un pequeño cambio en su disposición, no hay siquiera una respuesta solo su rostro invisible tras un velo de color extraño, sus delgadas manos se aferran al metan con fuerza, rígidas por el frio de la noche ya entrada en su oscuridad más constante. Lentamente ve como su mirada cambia hacia abajo, la misma depredadora, la misma víbora que tanto se mofa de ella de día parece herida por unas simples palabras que no fueron algo precisamente malo.

Al menos a Mitsuzuri le gustaría ser más intimidante, así dejarían de molestarle.

\- No digo que eres como un monstruo, para nada – Se corrige inmediatamente, cierra los ojos para decir algo completamente fuera de lugar para ella – Solo digo que intimida tu presencia, sé que suena a que no tiene nada de sentido pero he estado cerca de muchas otras mujeres, algunas que dan miedo como Tohsaka o Himuro pero ellas _dan miedo, _no intimidan. En cambio tu Rider, te acercas tan directamente y no sé qué hacer, tu figura es apabullante, más que cualquier otra mujer que he conocido, tu belleza intimida porque parece de otro mundo… no sé dónde mirar… o si debería mirar, es demasiado –

Al termina de hablar voltea encontrando a ese mismo monstruo de frente, su rostro completamente falto de emociones, sus ojos pálidos mirando ligeramente desde arriba por su gran altura, su sombra se vuelve gigante mientras las luces golpean su espalda aumentando ese factor intimidante que hay en ella.

Un auto pasa a toda velocidad por el puente, el viento se levanta, ninguna se mueve, frente a frente en ese pedazo de cielo metálico color carmesí.

\- Eres demasiado dulce Ayako – Lo dice en una especie de regaño – Alguien podría lastimarte por ello –

Si fueran mejores amigas de lo que lo son entonces pensaría que está intentando protegerla.

Ayako sin embargo, en vez de echarse para atrás ante la apabullante figura, encuentra algo interesante su reacción al ser elogiada, una queja, parece que por fin a atrapado a Rider fuera de su zona de confort.

\- Es parte de la vida ¿No? – Dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Que te lastimen. Nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes, incluso si sales lastimada –

\- ¿Eso se aplica a hablar con monstruos? –

\- No lo sé – Repica ella – No he conocido ninguno todavía –

Finalmente logra que Rider rompa esa atmosfera a su alrededor, una sonrisa suya quiebra esa burbuja de melancolía con toda su brillantez, se acerca un paso demasiado cerca y Ayako ya comienza a arrepentirse de sus palabras cuando siente su mano en su hombro y el esbelto cuerpo vestido de negro camina a su lado hasta quedar espalda con espalda.

\- Esto no ha pasado, mañana volveré a cazarte – Dice abruptamente, Mitsuzuri mira por sobre su hombro pero solo la recibe el vistazo de un precioso cabello color purpura alejándose mientras ondea por el viento al llegar la medianoche – Espero que descubras cómo comportarte frente a mí pronto, o este juego podría volverse algo aburrido –

Se aleja a una velocidad lenta pero segura, al bajar por las escaleras su figura se desvanece tomada por la oscuridad de la noche, como si fuera parte de un hechizo de magia.

Mitsuzuri queda sola en el puente que conecta a ambas ciudades, con sus manos puestas en ese barandal frio y sin vida, las nubes en la distancia comienzan a ceder y mostrar una luna blanca a medio formar, alrededor las cosas dejan de gotear poco a poco y las superficies mojadas dejan de estarlo gracias a la ayuda del viento. Algo se agita en su corazón, no sabe bien que es más que tener una idea de que algo bueno ha pasado, una pequeña charla a medianoche con una hermosa mujer, ahora pareciera que su cuerpo confunde la emoción con el peligro.

¿Acaso está esperando con ansias la próxima vez que Rider le persiga por el distrito comercial?

\- Sí – Dice dejando salir un suspiro – No me gustaría que fuera de alguna otra manera –

* * *

**Otro de mis desvarios, escribiendo sobre mi novela visual favorita de todos los tiempos, recientemente terminada su secuela Fate Hollow Ataraxia, la que recomiendo grandemente que vayan a leer si no la conocen.**

**Ayako y Rider, la OTP que no tiene demasiado amor en mi opinión, aquí estoy para hacerles justicia sin que nadie me llame :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
